Step
by blader-chick13
Summary: One shot. ItaNaru drabble. Rated for swears. Is it even possible that dumb arguments can lead so something like this? Itachi x Naruto, hazed


**Short ItaNaru drabble. Not my best, written on a whim. Rated for swearing. Reviews will be welcome, rant and raves as well as critism.**

**Disclaimer: Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki belong to their creator, **_Masashi Kishimoto_**, from the manga/anime **_Naruto_

Naruto heard the steps behind him. After arguing with him for two straight hours, did Sasuke really think he was going to forgive him that quickly? It was a stupid argument, Naruto knew but like hell he'd be the first to fess up. The blond buried his hands in his pockets and kept walking.

"Go away."

"What did I do?"

Naruto paused. He was too flabbergasted by the question to notice the voice. "Did? _Did_? Are you kidding me? If thats your way of apologizing, I suggest you go home and work on it. Maybe do it in front of the mirror so your ego shows fully."

He looked up at the sky. It was dark out and the only light was the odd house light, that cast out its bright shadow. The moon was clouded and only a few stars managed their way through the heavy, ellivated fog. The steps continued behind him. If Sasuke planned to stalk him home, he was doing a lowsy job.

"Go home. Your bad at following people. I can hear your footsteps perfectly."

"A pity, Naruto-kun. Thought I was doing a good job."

Naruto felt the anger rise. Sasuke certainly was acting formal. Was he trying to blow it over? During this entire time, he kept his eyes forward. If he looked at Sasuke, he'd snap. He figure it'd be safer this way. He closed his eyes a moment, then opened them, staring at the empty street before him.

He didn't have to turn around to realize that Sasuke hadn't left. But he was just standing there and not doing anything. Uzamaki took a couple steps forward and stopped ubruptly. Feet followed and took a couple more steps then Naruto had. So he was trying to get close to him?

Naruto clenched his fists. Sasuke was going try and pull another fight, wasn't he? He snorted.

"I'd suggest not fighting me right now, Uchiha. I'm way too pissed. You'd lose instantly. You'd only be shattering your ego."

An eyebrow raised. "Certainly confident."

Naruto fingered his pocket. He really didn't want to fight. He knew his temper was out of control right now and he was _trying_ to keep it steady. But leave it to Sasuke to rile him up with ease.

"You'd be a fool to throw that kunai."

"Why? Scared you can't dodge it?" If Sasuke wanted to be annoying, well Naruto could throw it right back.

"I'm quite confident that I could dodge it without much effort. But I'm afraid you would not be able to handle the retaliation."

"Your such an arrogant son of a bitch."

"I'm certain many others think the same."

He snapped. Naruto reached into his pouch quickly and wipped around.

Slammed against the stone wall he found himself beside, Naruto struggled. The kunai had never left his hand, now being squeezed painfully out of his fingers. The other hand held him forcefully against the wall by covering his eyes and pushing his skull into the concrete. It hurt, oh yes it did. As the weapon fell from his fingers, the blond gave a growl.

"Uchiha Sasuke if you don't-"

Naruto chocked. Not because of his words. Sasuke was making his _own_ hands wrap around his neck and dig tanned fingers into his flesh.

"U-Uch-"

He gagged and squirmed. The grip was much too strong.

He hated not being able to see at the moment. He wanted to glare and scowl Sasuke. he wanted to show him just how pissed off he really was right now. He wanted nothing more then to shatter his ego with a fierce death glare.

But what touched the corner of his lips wasn't rough. In fact, if Naruto had been totally absorbed in his internal rant, he wouldn't have noticed it.

Did Sasuke just-

"S-Sasuke?"

_His_ face dragged across his cheek, bringing lips up to his ear. "Close enough."

Close enough? What the hell kind of answer was that? You either were somebody, or you weren't!

The face moved away and placed a quick peck on his cheek. "Three years, Naruto-kun. Be paitent."

Uzumaki opened his mouth and wasn't sure what happened after. He felt his own finger pull him forward before the hand over his eyes smashed his head into the wall. Naruto blacked out, though the lack of before light made that difficult to figure out as his knees gave way and he fell, smacking his head again; this time on the ground. He'd kill Sasuke tommorow.

The wind rushed by, following the figure as it evaporated and then reappeared further away.

"Finished haunting your brother's dreams already, Itachi?"

Itachi took the hat from Kisame's fingers and slipped it on, watching the beads bob a moment. "Lets go, Kisame."

Kisame smirked and followed.

_Three years, Naruto. be paitent._

**End**

**Review, please.**


End file.
